


Hero

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his brothers got in trouble and all fates rested in his hands, Mikey must make a way to save them and be the Hero he wanted after so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mikey is reading an indie comic. He loved comic books, especially about heroes. They fought bad guys and saved the day.  
Ever since they were kids, the orange masked turtle always looked up to his brothers. They always protect and look after him. As they grow older, the same concept got stronger.  
He wanted to be one too but he is only a sidekick. He is always for assistance and backup. He wanted to be like them. He wanted them for him to be recognized as one.  
But like they said, heroes are born, not made.

“Okay, so we are heading to the main base of the Kraang…” then they stopped when four chambers are in the way. Leo puts his thinking mode. “We go in one of the chambers and whoever get to the central room will call and Donnie’s tracking signal will be in our T-Phones.” The brains of the team gave thumbs up as a remark. The three are supposed to go in the first three chambers.  
“Guys… I think this is the way.” Mikey pointed at the last chamber.  
“Just go in that chamber. Contact us when you found anything.” He said as Donnie and Raph went inside to their respective chambers. “And be careful.” He added before going in.

Mikey sighed as he ventured the deep chamber. It smells foul unlike in the other three. Their father said to trust their instincts… Unless they are wrong. Yet, he thinks his brothers think he’s bluffing. He ran and ran until he saw a bright light getting bigger and bigger.  
“I didn’t expect for the youngest to be the smart one and got here.”  
Mikey widely eyed stared at the hundreds of kraangdroids and Foot ninjas in the area pointing weapons at him.

“Where are my brothers?!” he shouted. Karai smirked. She pressed a button and the screens lit up, showing his big brothers tied up to a wall, struggling to get out. He knew it, his instinct is right, the other three are traps.  
“Guys!” he shouted.  
“They can’t hear you… How far are you willing to go to save your precious brothers?” she asked. “You’re going to die easily anyway but I’ll give you a slight incentive.” By the snap of her fingers, the Foot threw his brothers’ weapons.

“Mikey! Wherever you are, run! We’ll be okay!” Raph shouted.  
“If you did reach to the central room, get out of there!” Donnie said.  
“Mikey, listen to my orders. We don’t want you to get hurt. Retreat back!” Leo said.  
Mikey just stared at the screens. They had a hunch he is listening to their pleas. They assumed to be.

“Sorry, Leo, I think I’ll defy this one.” He picked the katanas and slung across his shoulders and the Bo on the other side. The placed the Sais behind his shell and pulled out his signature weapon, the nun chucks.  
“I really thought it’s the blue one that will show up. I’m really craving for some turtle soup. **TIME TO FINISH THIS! ONCE AND FOR ALL!** ”


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey started the fight by throwing a lot of smoke bombs. It produced a lot of smoke for him to bash some heads without them knowing. He kicked and hit them with his nun chucks. He is able to chain Karai’s weapon and hauled her up. She threw some shuriken which caused Mikey to groan in pain as one hit his shoulder. He pulled the chain and slammed her on the wall.

He fended himself off from the Kraang laser guns. He had to get to the center, which had a huge prism inside to make it short circuit and explode.

The swordsmen Foot are running towards him. He unsheathed Leo’s katanas. He dreamt of holding them for so many years. The battle of swords begun, he didn’t care if it’s the Foot or the Kraang; they are all mortal enemies anyway. A Kraang disarmed a katana as he used the other to deflect his attack.

He slashed and stabbed more troops as Karai jumped and prepared to plunge her short sword to him. He barely deflected himself from that attack and damaged himself more. He stumbled down and kicked her away. He is almost to the prism when more kraang are surrounding it. Mikey pulled out the Bo staff and spun it, fending them off. His strength is getting weaker and weaker as he can’t cope up defending himself, having cuts all over his body.

(“I can’t give up… I can’t… My brothers…”)

As Mikey ran to the prism headstrong he took out all of the enemies getting in his way. When Karai knew about his plan, she ran to stop him. Mikey jumped to the platform of the prism placed the Bo to his back and grabbed the sais.  
“You idiot! We are all going to die here!” Karai said.  
“I want to be the idiot that saves my brothers even once! Being ready to die for the ones you love is what a hero is!” he stabbed the prism beams. Light started to appear through the impending cracks. Many started to retreat, including Karai as she gave one last look before running out. The area got brighter and brighter until the three brothers felt an explosion occurred.

Concern etched in the trio’s faces as suddenly they got released and quickly ran back to the main point where they were earlier.  
“Guys, you alright?” Leo asked in panic. The two nodded back.  
“Where’s Mikey?” Raph said as they simultaneously wander around and it hit them. The explosion earlier.  
“MIKEY!”

He barely moved. His strength got completely drained. He is swimming in his own blood. His breathing got slower and in minutes he might unable to open his eyes any longer.  
He smiled it would be awesome for his brothers to see what he did. He became them. He danced with the katanas gracefully like Leo; he would be in so much trouble that he didn’t know where the other sword went.

He thought like Donnie, the brains. He knew that violence is not the answer to everything. His brother used that concept pretty well with his Bo.

He fought like Raph, who is the strength of the team. The stabbed, sliced and disarmed his enemies. In battle, he is the worst scenario you’re crossing with.

Too bad his brother will not give him recognition. But he never blamed them. He tried. He really tried to be a hero like them. But now, to himself, he is close… Even though he is dying.  
He saw three shadows approaching him.

The moment they saw his bright torn mask, they rushed to him as fast as they can. He felt he is being checked by the doctor of the team.  
“We need to get him back NOW!” he said.

He felt big arms carrying him up. They wasted no time as they took the shortest route.  
He barely stared at the one carrying him, the blue mask flowing with the wins. His big tough brother is checking if the coast is clear in the next areas they are supposed to run.

“Hang on buddy, okay?” Donnie said as he is trying to patch Mikey while running. “Please keep your eyes open. We’re almost there.” He heard wet steps and heard water splashing; they seemed to be in the sewers now. He barely spoke clearly.  
“Leo… Sorry… About… Swords.” Is all he could say.

“It’s alright, little hero… You saved us.” He said.  
The words “little hero” stuck in his head. He can’t believe it. The leader called him Hero. Tears fell down from his cheeks and smiled warmly. Finally. He finally promoted.

They stepped inside the lair as Raph opened the lab for Leo to go in and laid Mikey there. They noticed the tears falling and the warm smile they always fond about him as Donnie checked his pulse by his neck.  
Donnie’s other hand went to his mouth and starting to sob uncontrollably.

“He had no pulse.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little depressing, angst, tragic and character death.  
> Oh yeah, the part where Splinter is muttering Miwa's name while looking at Mikey came from this fanart that came from Lorna-ka.

The two older brothers felt cold as ice when the younger one said those words.  
“He had no pulse.”  
Donnie tried to revive the youngest as Leo and Raph are cheering Mikey to wake up again.  
But no avail. They are started to cry as Donnie still pumping Mikey’s chest.  
“Mikey! Please wake up!” Donnie said as his tears are soaking his mask already.  
“Come on, little buddy. You can do this!” Raph said.  
Leo’s hold to Mikey’s hand got tight. “Mikey, don’t leave us… Please…”

Mikey woke up. He groaned as he stood up. It felt light and weird. He was in Donnie’s room. He saw his three brothers, their father and… himself.  
It made him realized he is now a spirit. It made him realized he just died. He tried touching his brothers but he is just transparent to them.

They are mourning.

His hot headed brother stood up and Mikey flinched at the loud sound. Raph punched the wall in immense anger and there is a hole to it. He roughly went outside, proceeded to his room and slammed the door.

Leo and Donnie’s tears are dried. They are tired from crying as their eyes felt saggy until Donnie continued to cry again. He blamed himself for failing to save someone he cared for… Again. Leo stared at Master Splinter, he is quiet yet he showed extreme sadness. They lost the youngest, the most innocent one and the little ball of energy that kept them smiling. Even Leo is the leader, the favorable son; he thinks Mikey holds a special place to their father’s heart. When they were toddlers, he vaguely remembered, Splinter is crying, muttering his daughter’s name, while staring at Mikey. Their father just sat there silently but the teacup he was holding was shaking.

Mikey convinced himself that he should go. He knew his family is strong and time will do all the work to heal the wounds. If he did come back, he will only be a burden. His wounds are too great that if he did survived, he might be out of commission for months or worse, permanently damaged. He doesn’t want to be treated by his brothers 24/7; they had responsibilities to do, like saving the world from alien robots and vendetta from the Foot. Speaking of Karai, he knew she survived in the catastrophe that night but he is really sure that the Foot Clan and the Kraang will be out of commission either.  
Mikey walked closer and despite Leo and the others can’t see him, they knew he was there. 

He embraced Leo behind.  
“Leo, I’m sorry I’m often at your disobedience list next to Raph. I’m sorry that I caused distress and worry to you when I do stupid things. You know, I always wanted to be like you, the cool leader. You saved us so many times and I’m grateful I had a brother like you. Thank you. Sorry, I had to go.”  
He released Leo from his embrace. As expected, the leader in blue didn’t move a muscle.

He went to Donnie and embraced him.  
“Don, please don’t blame yourself. I intended to save you guys. I don’t regret risking my life for my brothers. Please don’t blame yourself. You’re a great doctor and invented cool stuff! You’re the one I always look whenever I’m sad or hurt or in trouble… You always got my shell back. Thank you.”

Mikey entered Raph’s room. He saw his tough, hot headed brother, curled up, shaking and crying. He never saw Raph this vulnerable. He lay down beside him and hugged behind Raph.  
“Raphie…” Mikey muttered. He knew he hated that nickname. “I’m sorry… For annoying you, making you angry, getting you to pranks. We fight a lot… And I’m sorry. You saved me so many times despite of that. I always will still choose you as a brother… Even though we bicker a lot. Thank you…”

Mikey returned back to Donnie’s room. He went to his silent father and did the same thing to his brothers.  
“Dad… I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’m not the best son. I’m sorry I never followed your katas the conventional way. I’m sorry that I get on your nerves. Sensei, Dad… Thank you for taking care of us… I’d like to think we became this for a reason… That you became our teacher and father. I love you, Dad… Please take care of yourself.”  
Mikey released his warm embrace to his father and stepped back, staring at his family before closing his eyes.

“Goodbye and love ya, guys. See you later.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Mikey.”

Mikey stopped and looked back at the one who spoke. Leo. The leader took of his mask and tied it to Mikey’s head. The symbol of his leadership, the blue bandana. He is wearing it. Besides the dual katana he wields, he wanted to wear that bandana. Well, he is the leader in blue, kind of like Captain Ryan from Space Heroes.

The brains of the team followed. He placed his bandana to his head. The calm purple. He wanted to be a genius like Donnie. He knew, deep inside, he is a ditz to them. He is not as intelligent as his other brothers. Even now, he still doesn’t know his purpose to the team. He always wanted to be the one who had the smarts to everything.

He saw Raph at the door, staring at the dead body of his. Surprisingly, Raph removed his mask as well. He placed it on his mortal form’s head and went back without a word. His red mask. The symbol of his ferociousness and temper. Even though Raph is an annoying brother, he looked up to him. To him, Raph is a versatile fighter. He honed the skills he had much more than them.

If Leo is the leader, Donnie is the brains, Raph is the muscle, and what really is he?  
Mikey’s eyes went to his father. Splinter is holding his nunchucks, feeling the handles to the chains. He did asked him once before but his father said he is the “one of a kind”. It kept him wondering up to this day.

Then, it all clicked.

He must stay.

By the observation and revelations happened, Mikey, for once, thought of it. He now knows what his role is. His teacher is right; he is the “one of a kind” as he is the only one that links them firmly together. Like the links of his chains. Whenever one of his brothers is down, he is there to cheer him up. When Raph and Leo fought big time, he did ways to go back to normal. He is optimistic and just enjoying himself made his family happy and content despite being outcasts, having a lot of enemies at their heads.  
He doesn’t want his family to fall apart because of him. They are brothers, in rise and fall, they stick together.

He walked slowly to his mortal body and looked at his family.

“Sorry, guys, you have to take care of me for a while.”  
Mikey jumped to the body.

“BOOYAKASHA!”

A sharp gasp was heard. The three attendees in the room are surprised. It took a while before it registered to their minds that Mikey just breathe. Mikey continued to pant heavily.

“Mikey?!” Donnie said as he quickly checked his pulse. “It’s back! But faint! Get my medical kit!” he said as he continued to check his wounds.  
“LEO! GO!”  
“Ah… Alright!”  
“The bandages are in Raph’s room!”

In a state of panic, Leo ran across the room and got a big box of Donnie’s medical kit. He sprinted to Raph’s room and banged it instead of knocking.

“RAPH!”  
“Go away Leo!”   
“RAPH! JUST OPEN THE DOOR!”  
“WHY THE-“

BAM!

Raph screamed in shock when Leo just kicked the door.  
“WHAT THE SHELL-“  
Leo grabbed some rolls of bandages and left.  
“Leo! Hurry! Mikey is responding!”

The moment Raph heard that, he rushed as well. Everyone is frantic, even Master Splinter in heating some water. In his calm demeanor, his aura showed panic.  
Leo is cheering his brother while monitoring Mikey’s status. Raph is carrying a lot of supplies as Donnie meticulously tending to his wounds.

The family celebrated when Mikey got stable. The three brothers stayed awake to monitor the little turtle. But failed miserably as Leo is a morning person and Raph is too tired from carrying supplies earlier. Donnie is nodding his head, trying to open his eyes. A hand rested on his shoulder, learning it came from his father. Splinter nodded, telling him to rest. Donnie just laid his head on his arms and slept.

Despite being big boys, Splinter is able to move them around for them to be comfortable. He smiled at the image of his three sons snuggling to their baby brother, like when they were kids whenever Mikey got sick.

The patient opened his eyes. He got up a little but not too much since he felt pain and a lot of bandages is constricting him. Splinter is drinking tea beside him. Seeing Mikey finally awoken, the father embraced his son’s head.  
“Michelangelo. My son.”  
He felt a familiar warm embrace. He loved that warmness, which gave him peace and scared away all his fears.  
“Daddy…” he whispered.

“Where are they?” he asked.  
“They went to the surface, my son. They are doing some unfinished business. As much as I wanted to stop them and wait for you to wake up, they insisted it.” He rubbed Mikey’s head affectionately. “They will be home soon, don’t worry. I will prepare you some soup. Please rest well.”

After taking some medicine and food, he slept again. Man, his body took a beating. When he woke up, he can hear ruckus outside.  
“Sensei, why you didn’t text us that Mikey woke up?”  
“Is he doing okay? Did you check his blood pressure and if his wounds are still bleeding-“  
“I knew it! We should have bought more bandages!”

“Uhh… Guys, I’m alright.” Mikey said but his voice stronger than before. Mikey received no reply.  
The door crashed and the three big brothers jumped and hugged their injured baby brother.  
“Guys! Can’t… Breathe…”  
“Oh! Sorry!”

Since then, Mikey slowly but surely healed. Many changes happened in the family, Raph and Leo’s bickering got lessen, surprisingly. Donnie now balanced his time to his projects and to his brothers.

He thought that heroes risked their lives for the ones they love. He is feeling the same thing. He loves his family more than anything. He is willing to be their little hero all over again.

“Guys, Master Splinter told me that you had that unfinished business thing. What is it?”  
“Uhh…”  
“We just did a few things and the Foot and the Kraang will not bother us for a while.”  
“RAPH!”  
“… WHAT?!”


	5. Chapter 5

The three brothers are very glad that their little hero is rested and recovering. They are happy to the fact he escaped death just to remain with his family.  
There is one thing that they must do.

“My sons, I think it’s better to stay for your little brother for a while.” Splinter said, as he knew what they are planning to do.  
“We won’t be long, Father… We just had unfinished business.” Leo said.  
“If this is about revenge, Leonardo, I will not let you go there.”  
“Sensei, your youngest son died! We need to give them a word… Or fist, if needed.” Raph said, his eyes are flashing with immense anger.  
“If you are driven by only revenge, you are no different to the Shredder.” Their teacher said.  
“Don’t worry, Father. We will just leave a note.” Leo reassured. Splinter can sense the truthfulness to his eyes and only remained silent.  
“Let’s go.”  
Master Splinter just sighed and rubbed Mikey’s heard.  
“You are all stubborn sons.”

The three brothers are in full stealth mode, only whites are appeared in their eyes. They made a detour to a known building for a quick stop before proceeding to the next one. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until the Foot Clan’s headquarters appeared. Donnie knew the secret passage inside. Busting up a few Foot soldiers along the way, they saw the hidden latch that will reveal a passage for them to get in.  
The second hand in command, Karai, is changing the bandages on the wound the orange banded turtle gave. By the blink of an eye, she grabbed her short sword and clashed with katanas.  
“What a surprise visit.” Karai said as Raph and Don appeared in the shadows.  
“So this means that your brother is dead, huh?”  
Leo holds up his hand to stop Raph and Don for advancing. Karai is weak to fight at this moment. When he heard the words “that brother”, he quickly disabled her weapon and by uncontrolled act, his katanas both landed beside Karai’s head.  
The kunoichi can feel the anger aura of the so called Fearless Leader. He was supposed to be the intended target. The leader and her quite had a complicated relationship. It’s impossible for him to be in the clan, as he had full loyalty to his.  
She got surprised when a pair of sai just went to her wrists, only to learn that the sleeves are pierced. The red banded turtle, the one with the short fuse and the muscle. He is a versatile fighter, she analyzed that this one had the potential to be in the Foot but he is somewhat a rebellious kind and that’s the least she wanted.  
She can hear the swing of the staff; it was stopped near her chin. She can feel the power by the wind flowed to her face. This purple one, the intelligence of the four. He is the silent type, yet had a powerful mind. He can be an asset to the Foot but she knew better.  
For the first time, the fear had risen from her; this anger the intruders had is no ordinary. The leader got closer and closer. Karai can attack and defend but her chance of being alive is very slim.  
“If you get near to my family, especially my baby brother, your head will detach from your neck. I will haunt you wherever you go. I will kill you mercilessly.”  
Suddenly, several explosions happened as the whole Foot is panicking. Karai turned her head at the window to see the event. She realized that the weapons surrounded her and the turtles are now gone.  
They passed by the building they had a quick tour earlier. They smiled when it’s in flames. Just as planned, TCRI is down for a while.  
The three brothers hurriedly returned back to the lair as they are worried for their recovering brother.  
“Sensei!” Leo shouted as they are looking for their father until they saw him in the kitchen, cooking some soup.  
“My sons. You arrived.” He said.  
“How’s Mikey?” Donnie asked.  
“Well, he woke up earlier… But he rested again.” He answered. The three sons just stared.

"Sensei, why you didn't text us that Mikey woke up?"  
"Is he doing okay? Did you check his blood pressure and if his wounds are still bleeding-"  
"I knew it! We should have bought more bandages!"  
Master Splinter couldn’t answer them all at once. One voice just silenced them.  
"Uhh… Guys, I'm alright."  
They heard the sweet voice of their baby brother. They ran as fast as they can inside and met by those blue orbs. They jumped and hugged the little Mikey, almost to the point of crying in happiness, as their brother is alive and well.  
"Guys! Can't… Breathe…"  
They quickly released the grasp. "Oh! Sorry!"

Ever since then, they rarely go topside the following weeks. They only go out when they had to get supplies from April or Casey. They had to spend time taking care and being with their little Mikey.  
Donnie is glad Mikey is responding well. The cheerful attitude is now back and even Raphael is glad his annoying brother is back.

It wasn’t long when Leo asked Mikey what happened.  
“Leo, I don’t think he is ready to tell about it.” Donnie said.  
“Nah… It’s okay… I always wondered what my role in this team is… I always feel I’m expendable or something.”  
The brothers all shouted. “No!” They never meant to hurt their baby brother or treat him useless.  
“We’re sorry. We just wanted you safe. We can’t stand you being hurt. Yes… Even Raph…” Leo said dryly as his brother glared at him. “You saved us… We are in your debt.”  
It made Mikey flushed and speechless. But he continued on to tell everything. He told them he used their weapons to fight them all. They are horrified by the fact he tried so hard to defeat a lot of Kraang robots and Foot soldiers with Karai. He told them he is a hero that time; he also felt he is dying. He looked up, seeing his brothers crying. That’s the time he was being rushed to the lair. He told Leo’s recognition saying he is their hero made him extremely happy that he can now passed on.  
He felt arms surrounding him and enveloped by warmness. They sat up beside him and removed their masks and placed them on his head, the same thing they did when he died. As Splinter is near the door with a tray of soups for his sons, he saw the situation.

“I, Leonardo Hamato, the leader of the team and the eldest son of the Hamato clan, gave recognition to our baby brother, Michelangelo Hamato, the title of “Hero” for his exemplary duty and will for the sake and safety of his family.” He smiled, as his brothers did the same. Their father nodded in approval. “You’re now an official hero, Michelangelo.” Their father said as the brothers did a group hug. Mikey grinned and screamed.

“I’M A HERO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Hero! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic!  
> Inspired from the Parasitica episode!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Hero fanfic! After reading OrangeBarmy 's Believe in Heroes, I had to post this. This idea never left my head even after Enchanted. This is the first idea I had in making a TMNT fanfic (second idea is Enchanted), which is a Mikey centric one.  
> I never intended to torture Mikey a lot I'm so sorry. It's a habit.


End file.
